Shippou's Revenge
by Scorpiogal
Summary: What it is. Inu Yasha did something to Shippou that sent him off the deep end *Complete*
1. The Plot

This is my second Inu Yasha story. I was so proud of the five reviews I got on Mr. Mosquito. It might not sound like much to you, but it inspires me to write another story. My other story, Cow Cat has only three reviews but I think it's kind of cute. Enough advertising! Story, story, story!  
  
If I did own Inu Yasha, I'd make the English dubbed books in color. (Do they do that now?)  
  
Chapter 1: The Plot  
  
So, young, so innocent, (an: tss! HAH!) the cute little kitsune sat on a tree stump in the forest. Angry thoughts circled his mind. It shimmered and boiled until he he couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped up and shouted, "Stupid hanyo! That's what he lives for, to ruin my life!" He started to pace around the circles of the stump. He couldn't just take this lying down, he would have to take action and right what has been so wronged.  
  
He ran back to the village where he knew the jerk had been lounging. "Hello, Shippou!" Kaede called to him. Shippou waved and asked, "Where's Inu Yasha?"  
  
"He's in a tree above the well, waiting for Kagome, same as always." She said. So that's where Shippou ran. Oh yes, he would pay!  
  
  
  
Sure enough, that's where the jerk was. Lying in a tree, planning his next assult on him! Shippou hid behind a bush. He grabbed a daffodil and turned it into a cup of tea, he added the strongest sleeping extract he had and careful climbed up the tree with it. "Inu Yasha?" he called to him.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up, "What is it, Shippou?"  
  
"Oh Ms. Kaede told me to bring you this tea. Apparently it's supposed to make you stronger then Naraku." Shippou said holding it up.  
  
His dog ears perked, "Oh really?" he said. He took the cup and sniffed it. The cup surprisingly smelled like daffodils. The contents smelled like green tea with a faint smell of a sleeping potion. Overall, the whole thing stank of kitsune magic.  
  
"That's a pretty stong sleep spell." Inu Yasha looked at Shippou, not amused at this. Shippou sweatdropped and looked nervous. He smashed the cup over the kitsune's head, startling the kid so much, he fell out of the tree. Shippou immediately jumped back up into the air, high above Inu Yasha's head. He held up a twig and shouted, "Mallet!" The frail little twig turned into a hugh wooden mallet. He took it in both hands and brought it down to meet Inu Yasha's head. Dogboy fell out of the tree and lay on the ground unconsciously with an enormous lump on his head. Shippou landed a few feet away. He tossed the twig to the side and rubbed at the lump he had, though it wasn't nearly as big as the one Inu Yasha had. It almost looked like Kagome had given him twenty "sit"s. He laughed at the thought of her subduing Dogboy.  
  
He dragged Inu Yasha into a shed and put a scroll on the door. It was now time for step two.  
  
  
  
Shippou stood by the edge of the lake and gazed upon his reflection. He picked up a red leaf and placed it on his head. "Fox fire." He said silently. He was enveloped in a warm fog. When the fog disappeared, he looked like a very short Inu Yasha. He growled and shouted, "FOX FIRE!"  
  
After the fog left again he looked in the lake again and was pleased to see he had made himself look exactly like Inu Yasha. He to get used to the frequent scowling though. It was time to have a little fun with Inu Yasha's reputation and pride.  
  
  
  
!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!  
  
Why is Shippou so mad at Inu Yasha? I know, cliffhangers suck. But tell me what you think of it anyway. If I get some reviews, I'll conclude this. 


	2. You're My Best Friend!

I didn't even wait to see if I had many reviews, I just wanted to continue and get in some funny parts.  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha, you'd know that if you had read the author notes in the last chapter. (Yeah! I just got the 11th Inu Yasha book in the mail!)  
  
Chapter 2: You're my best friend!  
  
Shippou in his Inu Yasha form started to skip toward town with an ear-to- ear smile plastered on his face. He sang the Kagome song as he jumped through the trees.  
  
1 Kagome, Kagome  
  
2 Girl from the fut' cho  
  
Kagome, Kagome  
  
Smarter then a hanyo  
  
Kagome, Kagome  
  
Pretty as a pict' cho...  
  
He skipped past a large house in the village. He stopped and ran back to it. A scroll on the door said it was being exorcised. "Hey! Miroku must be in there!" Shippou/Inu said. He hopped the fence and ran to the open window. Miroku sat inside next to a pretty woman with expensive clothes and long black hair.  
  
"I'm very impressed Lord Monk," she said. "All you did was look at this house and you knew that demons were after me."  
  
"I have been trained by the best." He said, scooting in closer.  
  
"And that they would hurt my family if they came into the house during the exorcism," she said. "I'm so glad I have you to protect me Lord Monk."  
  
"You are very welcome," he said. "How old are you."  
  
"Nigh on my 19th year." She said.  
  
He held both of her hands and said, "I must admit you are very beautiful, it would be terrible to waste such beauty on anyone else. Would you please bear my child?"  
  
She looked behind him. Miroku turned his head to see Inu Yasha making fish noises with his mouth. Miroku sweatdropped, "Inu Yasha, don't you have something important to do?"  
  
Shippou/Inu shook his head, "Nah, I have all day." Then he struck a cute pose, "because I'm a good-for-nothing!"  
  
"You got that right." Miroku mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?" Shippou/Inu asked.  
  
"I said, 'can I have a word with you?'" Miroku said. He turned back to the women, "I'll be right back, just sit here and wait for me."  
  
He pulled Inu Yasha outside and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Showtime, Shippou thought. Shippou/Inu tilted his head and shadowed his eyes.  
  
Miroku looked at him confused, "Are you okay?"  
  
Shippou/Inu sniffed and raised his head; his eyes were big and watery. Miroku took a step back. "I just wanted to say that," he said in a moved tone, "That you're my best friend!" He glomped Miroku. The poor priest was still trying to figure out what was going on. "And I was thinking that maybe later," Shippou/Inu let go and smiled big. "Could you show me or tell me about some of you priestly ways? I also decided that I'm okay with you flirting with Kagome."  
  
Miroku was speechless with shock. "Great!" Shippou Inu said, "I'll see you later!" with that he bounded away.  
  
Miroku stood there spacing out. Then he finally said, "Ooookay..." he went back inside the house to apologize to the women that he had to leave.  
  
Meanwhile, Shippou/Inu bounced down the road laughing like an idiot. That was soooo funny! He thought, I wonder who I'll scare next.  
  
ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123  
  
This story is really fun! You can bet I'm going to keep writing in it! ^_^V 


	3. I Love You!

I have only one thing to say……SCORPIO RUUUULLLEEESS!  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha, so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3 I Love You!  
  
Shippou/Inu was starting to get bored. What was he going to do? Suddenly, his borrowed doggy nose picked up a scent. It smelled like roses and spring rain. "Kagome!" he shouted. He liked the smell-a lot. He started to go in the direction of the scent, the closer he got the stronger the smell.  
  
"1…2…3!" Kagome threw her monster backpack over the side of the well and hoisted herself over the edge. She knew she was in trouble, she promised him that she would be back in three days, but she had been gone for four. Suddenly she saw him come out through the trees taking greedy sniffs of the air. She cocked her eyebrow and watched as he circled her sniffing.  
  
He suddenly stopped and stared at her. They were silent for a few seconds until Kagome cleared her throat and started to explain, "I-I'm sorry I was gone an extra day. It-it's just that the day I thought the exams were going to be, was actually the day after so I had to stay until that was over. I hurried back here as fast as I-"  
  
Suddenly her walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. She looked at his hands in confusion. Suddenly he buried his face in her hair and got himself a nose full. Kagome blushed ten shades of red. "Ahhhhh." He exhaled contently. She looked up at him in shock.  
  
He smiled back, "You smell pretty!" he said.  
  
"W-wh-wh-wh-" she stammered.  
  
"He let her go and jumped back on all fours, "Did you bring any candy with you?" he asked.  
  
Kagome recovered from her shock, "Wh-what's wrong with you? Aren't you mad that I was gone an extra day? And why did you just do that?"  
  
"I can't help it! You smell yummy!" Shippou/Inu said. Kagome blushed again. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, and if he wasn't mad about her testing, then she shouldn't prod.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the village then." She started walking in that direction, But Shippou had oher plans.  
  
"Ooh, Ooh! Let me help!" He said. He dove between her legs and lifted her on his back. This was something he had always wanted to do. He jumped into the air and flew toward the village.  
  
Later on at the village, Kagome had started cooking Raman. Miroku and Shippou hadn't come back yet so she would save them some. She thought it was strange how Inu Yasha was acting. She looked over to wher Inu Yasha was playing with Kirara and making kissy sounds at her, "Who's a cute witto kitty-cat? You are! Who is de cutest witto kitty-cat in Musashi's Domain? You are my sweet witto kitty-cat!"  
  
Kagome bit her lip not too laugh. She had never really know Inu Yasha to act so open and friendly. It was almost as if someone had conked Inu Yasha on the head, hid him in the shed, and used Kitsune magic to look like him.  
  
Nah, couldn't be.  
  
She handed Inu Yasha and Sango a bowl and indulged in her own. Inu Yasha grabbed to bowl and inhaled the noodle soup. Well that was something about him that didn't change. She started eating when she felt a warm felling on her forehead. She looked up at saw Inu Yasha staring at her with warm watery eyes. She tried to eat like it didn't bother her but she felt his ambery eyes bearing down on her. Little did she know about the twisted plan developing in Shippou/Inu's mind. Then she finally couldn't eat because of it. She spit the noodles she had in her mouth back into the bowl and asked, "Would you like some more, Inu Yasha?" she asked. He suddenly jumped up on to his feet. Kagome was so startled that she dropped her ramen. But she was even more startled at what happened next.  
  
"Kagome, I love you!" he shouted. Then he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. He bounded out the door laughing. Sango and Kirara clapped.  
  
Then she looked at Kagome, "Are you okay?"  
  
Too late, she swooned.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Yeah, I know that's what you all wanted to see. (I mean read.)^ ^  
  
Please review, because it make me feel important. 


	4. What Happens After a Little Sake...

It's not like me to put two chapters up at once, blue moon, ya' know?  
  
Do I own Inu Yasha? No I don't. (Still waiting for the Inu Yasha Art book that I ordered in early December of 2001.)  
  
Chapter 4 What happens after a little sake…  
  
(Warning: Use of alcohol straight ahead.)  
  
It had been fun thirty seconds ago, but Shippou's short attention span was kicking in. He sat in a tree like the real Inu Yasha did. Usually it was easy to think of ways to embarrass the hanyo, but now that he was living the chance, his mind was a blank. I wonder how the real Inu Yasha is doing.  
  
Inu Yasha wolk up with a splitting head ache. He looked around the shed he was in. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. The last thing he remembered was the stupid Kitsune hitting him on the head with a mallet. "Oh yeah." He said rubbing the bump on his head. "Well I'll just have to give him an even bigger lump!" he shouted and brought his claws down on the door. He was immediately thrown back against the wall. He started to pound on it, "Stupid brat! Let me out!"  
  
.  
  
Suddenly Shippou/Inu heard the sound of a man blowing chunks. "Whew! I'm there!" he jumped off the branch and ran to see who it was. By a small bonfire in the forest, a samuri rouge was holding a half full bottle of sake and throwing up on the tree. Apparently too weak to handle the tainted rice juice.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Shippou/Inu asked walking over to the guy. The man realized someone was watching him get sick and tried to calm himself down. "I'm fine." He said in a raspy voice. He held out the bottle to Shippou/Inu, "Here man, you can have the rest." Then he continued to gag himself. Shippou/Inu held the bottle and looked at it nervously, "Oh no, I couldn't. My ma used to tell me it's bad for you and I don't think I shou- well maybe just a little." He took one sip and shuddered. It was very bitter and kind of nasty-but for some reason he was urged for more. He took a bigger gulp and licked his lips. It wasn't that bad once you got used to it. He took a long swig and smacked his lips together contentedly. He hiccupped and walked back to the village.  
  
Shippou/Inu sat next to Kaede's hut as the world around him spun like a top. "Man is it hot!" he said out loud. He took off his first shirt and tossed it over his head. "Mayee Kagamy has some cool air in her back-pack." He said drunkly. He pulled himself up and wobbled over to the six images of her bag floating around the tree. He started to go through it tossing out tampons, a picture of her and Hojo, a bra…. Suddenly he came upon her boom box. (an:raise your hand if you see what's coming. *_~) "Oooooooooh!" he pulled it out and squinted at it. "I likes that!"  
  
He turned it on to the first song which was significantly, Who Let the Dogs Out.  
  
"Who Let the Dogs Out!" he sang, "WHO? WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO, WHOOOOOO!!"  
  
The beginning of the percussion started and he started to twirl his second shirt around in the air while he danced. It was on max, too! Some of the villagers came out of their houses and started to dance to it. Kagome came up to him and they danced together. Sango pulled Miroku over and danced with him. Suddenly, Shippou/Inu looked out into the crowd and his heart jumped up into his throat. Kagome looked too and her jaw dropped. Kikyo with a sad look on her face walked up to him.  
  
She always seemed to come when everyone least expected it. She looked down at the boom box and kicked in over. The cassette tape flew out in ribbons. "My tape!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing dancing with this copy?" Kikyo asked. "Does she mean more to you then me?"  
  
"Uhhh.." Shippou/Inu said. Suddenly Kikyo walked forward and before Shippou even knew what happened, she kissed him. "Eww! Gross! You taste like dirt!" he said pulling away and spitting at the ground.  
  
Kikyo, looking completely shut down, left the village sadly. Kagome gasped at him. Miroku and Sango ran up, "Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. "Does this mean that you are giving up on Kikyo??"  
  
Shippou/Inu shrugged and said, "I guess so." Kagome was flustered she didn't know whether she should question him or scream, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Sango seemed to read her mind. "Well Kagome, what are you just standing there for?" She asked. "Hug him or something!"  
  
So she did. Shippou didn't think he should push her away, but he really thought of her as like a mother so he just pretended to sneeze and she backed off.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$*******%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Like what you read? 1-800-REVIEW ( 


	5. Now The Real Trouble Starts

What, oh what did Mr. Platinum hair do? Will we find out in this chapter or will Scorpiogal hold you in longer suspense? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, don't rub it in.  
  
Chapter 5 Now the Real Trouble Starts  
  
  
  
After making his new Inu Yasha body ask a few girls to bear his child, play hopscotch with village kids, and chased a couple of cats, it was evening, Shippou/Inu decided to just sit with Kagome by the fire. He was having a really good time, Inu Yasha was always complaining and sulking like he had a miserable life. Shippou didn't really understand him, he looked down at Kagome. Usually it was her who held him, but now he was big enough to hold her. This truly is great, he thought. Nothing can go wrong now. (an: The all-fire jinx phrase.)  
  
Suddenly Kagome sat upright and said, "I sense a shikon shard!" Miroku and Sango became alert.  
  
"We'd better go find it, right Inu Yasha?" Miroku said packing up camp.  
  
"Huh?" Shippou/Inu hadn't expected this.  
  
"I'll go change into my armor." Sango said getting up.  
  
"I'll help." Miroku said following. But she shot him a scary glare that made him turn back around.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shippou/Inu asked not knowing what to do.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty close, too." Kagome said, gathering her bow and arrow together. She grabbed her bike and everyone else stood around her ready to go. Then she looked around, "Where's Shippou?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." Sango said.  
  
"Wait! I know." Shippou/Inu said. Everyone looked at him. He tried to think fast. "W-well he isn't here. He- he's with, um his *cough* pen pal and they went * cough* bobsledding."  
  
Everyone stared at him in silence, he sweatdropped and thought, I suck, I suck at lying, I sssssuck….  
  
"Okay," Kagome said and the group started in the direction of the shard. Shippou/Inu did a facefault.  
  
  
  
The cool breeze of evening whispered in the leaves. Frogs and crickets chattered before they had to go home. The sun was setting ever so slowly on the horizon. (Author goes over to the demon vending machine and puts in a quarter.) Suddenly they came upon a clearing. Kagome stopped her bike. Shippou/Inu's ears pricked. "Do you hear something?" he asked. The others shook their heads but Inu Yasha heard something that sounded like a whirlwind. Before he even knew what hit him he was knocked over and trampled on. He heard a familiar voice say, "Kagome, it's you!"  
  
Shippou/Inu peeked his eyes up out of the mud and felt a ripple of intense anger flood through his borrowed form.  
  
Kagome laughed fakely, "Heh, heh. Hi, Kouga-kun."  
  
Everyone waited for Inu Yasha to jump up and start cussing at the wolf demon.  
  
Shippou/Inu sat up and picked the dirt out of his nose, "Kouga! That hurt!" he shouted.  
  
Kouga ignored him. He held Kagome's hands. "I just can't stand it anymore. I'm here to take you back Kagome." He said.  
  
Shippou/Inu didn't have anything against Kouga, and he wasn't in love with Kagome, but that didn't mean he was going to let Kouga take her away! "What?!?" he shouted. He jumped up to Kouga's level. "You can't do that!"  
  
Kouga turned around to face Shippou/Inu. "And to make sure there is no lingering I will kill, you Dogturd." He said. Then he made a swipe at the fake Inu Yasha.  
  
"EEEK!" Shippou/Inu jumped back at the last second. He reached for tetsusaiga when he realized something, Oh, crap! I forgot to make a copy of the sword!  
  
He looked up to see Kouga running at him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippou/Inu screamed and ran into the forest, waving his arms in the air.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the real Inu Yasha was still trying to break the door down. (Sigh.) The disembodied voice of the author is going to pop in because she is tired of the stupidity.  
  
'Hey Dogbrains!'  
  
"Go away!" Inu Yasha shouted up at her. Then he sat down, slightly out of breathe, "I'll bust through this trap even if it kills me."  
  
-_-;;; 'Did you try the window?'  
  
OO" Inu Yasha looked up at the untouched window in the back of the shed and sweatdropped.  
  
'Duuuuhhhhh!' -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
That was fun, tell me what you think of it. I think the next chapter might be the conclusion. Reviews=Answers. (Sounds like blackmail to me.) I feel so important. Gomen! ^_^ 


	6. Revenge is sweet as Chow-coo-late

Just in case some people decide to make other stories like mine, (ex. The multiple Kagome PMS stories out there.) mine story is die original.  
  
I own a lava lamp, I own tarot cards, and I own a bag of starbursts, but I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Could it be?! O_o The End?? Whaaa!!!!  
  
Chapter six: Revenge is as sweet as Chow-coo-late  
  
Shippou/Inu ran for his freakn' life as Kouga tried to make a descent swipe at him. The kitsune didn't want to be Inu Yasha anymore. He led Kouga in a circle back to where Kagome and everyone else were. "KAGOME!!!" Shippou/Inu shrieked. He glomped her around the waist and cried into her shirt. Kouga stopped chasing and stared at the crying half youkai in disgust.  
  
"Heh, and he calls me a wimpy wolf." Kouga said.  
  
Kagome looked sympathetically and Shippou/Inu and glared at Kouga, "Would you just leave, Kouga?" she asked sternly.  
  
Kouga stepped back in shock. "Kagome, you can't mean that you've chosen that Dogturd over me?" Kagome looked down sadly.  
  
Suddenly, Shippou/Inu heard something coming at a great speed. Everyone else could too. It knocked down trees and charged anything in its path. Everyone looked in that direction. Inu Yasha flew out of the woods in a flash of red and white and tackled Shippou/Inu before he had time to think. They rolled around and then separated on different sides of the clearing. They growled at each other.  
  
"Look!" Miroku said, "Two Inu Yashas!"  
  
"Oh god," Kagome said putting a hand to her head. "I think I need an aspirin."  
  
Before Inu Yasha could say anything, Shippou thought fast, "You little fake! You stole my form!"  
  
"Stole your form?!?" The real Inu Yasha shivered in anger. "Shippou I'm gonna kick your @$$!"  
  
Shippou knew he was gonna be whooped, but his pride continued for him, "That's just what I was gonna say, Shippou!!!"  
  
They both charged each other when Kagome said, "Sit."  
  
The real Inu Yasha started to fall, he grabbed Shippou/Inu's shirt and he fell with him.  
  
"Well, that didn't work." Kagome said, thinking she "sat" them both.  
  
"That was actually kind of interesting to watch." Sango said. Kouga nodded.  
  
The real Inu Yasha pulled himself up and gagged, "Eck! I swallowed a bug!" he glared at Kagome, " B@^&#! What was that for??" he shouted.  
  
"Don't you guys watch T.V.?" she asked. The Inus looked at each other, not knowing what she was talking about. "We gotta decide who the real Inu Yasha is by asking a question that only the real Inu Yasha would know."  
  
"What?! But I'm the real Inu Yasha!"  
  
"I'm Inu Yasha, you fake!"  
  
"I'm Inu Yasha!"  
  
"I'm Inu Yasha!"  
  
"I'm Inu Yasha!"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat, "Inu Yasha, where did you first meet me?"  
  
"At the tree in the forest where Kikyo enchanted me." Both Inus said at the same time.  
  
"That was kind of easy Lady Kagome, that story has been told before." Miroku said.  
  
"All right what did I do when I saw you pinned to the tree for the first time?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's easy," the real Inu Yasha said, "You were running from the centipede mistress."  
  
"Wrong." Kagome said, "You were unconious when I met you. I asked if you were alive then I played with your ears."  
  
"You what!" both Inu Yasha's shouted. One looked angry and violated and the other one looked amused.  
  
"But that question was too hard." Sango said.  
  
"I have an idea," Kouga said. He whispered something to Kagome. She nodded her head hesitantly. Kouga put an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. "Alright Kagome. You're coming with me and you'll never see that dogturd again." He said.  
  
"What??" One Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"You can't do that." The other one said.  
  
"Then do something about it." Kouga said in a fighting pose.  
  
Shippou/Inu backed off nervously.  
  
"Kouga, I'll kill you!" Inu Yasha jumped at the wolf youkai with the tetsusaiga drawn. But Kouga dodged it as always.  
  
"There is the real Inu Yasha." Kouga pointed at Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha continued to charge Kouga but there came the magic word.  
  
"Sit." Kagome sighed.  
  
She went over to Shippou/Inu. "How long have you been Inu Yasha?" She asked sadly.  
  
"About the whole day." He looked away guiltily.  
  
"But why Shippou?" she asked.  
  
Then Shippou looked angrily at Inu Yasha. "I'll tell you why!" He turned around like a model. "Do you notice anything about this form that's different from my other transformations?" he asked.  
  
They looked at him trying to figure it out. There was something different; they just couldn't quite place it.  
  
"My tail!" he finally shouted. He pulled down his pants so they could see there was no tail.  
  
"Oh, sh#$." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Gross!" Kagome and Sango shielded their eyes and looked away.  
  
"Shippou, don't do that." Miroku said.  
  
Shippou/Inu pulled up his pants and shouted, "He cut off my tail!" he turned back into the real Shippou and sat on a tree stump crying. "I'm not even cute without my tail!" he wailed.  
  
Kagome sat net to him and patted his back, "Shippou." What was that? O_o  
  
She looked at his back and sweatdropped. "Um, Shippou?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Kagome pulled at the back of his pants and his tail popped out. Shippou stopped crying and stared at it wide eyed. "You tucked it into the back of your pants." Kagome said. "And maybe your tail didn't show when you transformed because your magic's getting better."  
  
Shippou smiled and jumped up into the air shouting, "Yeah! I got my tail!"  
  
Then Inu Yasha ran at him growling. "EEEK!" Shippou screamed and ran.  
  
"I'll give you a missing tail!" he shouted chasing him into the woods.  
  
"Ah! Stop! Leave me alone! I'm sorry! Mommyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The next morning they walked back to Musashi's domain. A group of village teenagers spotted the hanyo dogboy and one boy shouted, "Hey, Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at them. The group of teenagers all shouted at the same time, "Who let the dogs out? WHO! WHO! WHO! WHO WHO!"  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha looked at them weirdly. He decided to ignore them and walk on.  
  
Sango looked at him and said, "Ya' know, Inu Yasha. It was cute when you told Kagome you loved her then kissed her."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and shouted, "That wasn't me that was Shippou!"  
  
"Yeah, but it was cute when you did that." Sango said dreamily.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. He walked next to Kagome. "Do you hear this crap?" he asked her.  
  
"Just ignore it." She said.  
  
Suddenly a young woman went up to Inu Yasha and held his hands. "I've decided to except your offer," she said. "I will bear your child."  
  
Inu Yasha jumped back in shock and Kagome gave him the death glare. "No Kagome it wasn't me! It was Shippou I swear!" Inu Yasha waved his arms at her.  
  
"I wish I had that kind of luck." Miroku said,  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inu Yasha hit the ground and she decided to give em' some more, "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit…"  
  
"What, you mean that kind of luck?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Never mind." Mioku said as they walked past the Inu Yasha shaped hole in the ground. Meanwhile Shippou sat pondering on the stump he was sitting on in chapter 1. "Oh that Kouga." He said angrily, "He is so gonna get it!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*  
  
*Sigh * It's done, but hey! I have other ideas for stories! You just have to keep an eye out for them. And if you haven't you should read my Mr. Mosquito story. It's short but it has a funny ending.  
  
Please review. Tell me how you like this ending and what you would do if you had done it differently. P.S. I wasn't going to have Shippou do anything nasty if that is what was expected. (He's a kid! Do you see him going around doing hentai things?? That's Miroku's job!) ^v^ Yeah, um I hope you liked this story. I had fun writing it. 


End file.
